Secreto
by Missclover
Summary: Un secreto hace una mujer, mujer.


Antes de empezar a leer deben de saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

—Ya te dije que no es para tanto Neji —le decía mientras intentaba verlo a la cara pero éste se rehusaba a mirarla. Al no tener respuesta alguna ella rodó los ojos con fastidio ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de su novio.

Éste siguió caminando hacia el área de entrenamiento esquivando una vez más a su compañera de equipo. No soportaba verla en ese momento, no estaba listo. Con sólo recordar lo de esa mañana… ¡No! Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso; tenía que olvidarse de ese tormentoso recuerdo.

Tenten sabía que era perder el tiempo tratar de hacerlo razonar pero lo haría aunque se tratara del fin del mundo. Con rapidez se posicionó en frente de él impidiéndole seguir su camino, al menos ya estaban retirados de la aldea sin un alma que los rodeara y escuchara la discusión.

—Estamos atrasados con el entrenamiento —habló por fin Neji tratando de avanzar ante la mirada de enojo de ella.

—No me importa y no te irás hasta que hablemos —y si era necesario clavarle kunais en su trasero mucho mejor.

—No hay nada de que hablar —dijo muy seguro pero por dentro empezaba a sentir nerviosismo algo muy raro en él.

—Bien, entonces quiero saber el _porqué_ me evitas —se cruzó de brazos para pedir una explicación de su comportamiento, aunque ya supiera el motivo, el cuál le divertía y más por las expresiones que daba su inexpresivo amigo de años.

Neji sabía que nunca se libraría tan fácil de Tenten, ni con miradas gélidas la mandaba a irse, bueno jamás lo logró desde que la conoció. Observó a su novia, parecía impaciente y enojada por su respuesta pero conociéndola tan bien sabía que ella estaba ahí para atormentándolo con burlas.

Por más que intentara calmarse no lo lograba, ni siquiera las imágenes de esa bochornosa mañana desaparecían con el tiempo y Tenten no le ayudaba en nada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Despertó a la misma hora de siempre para empezar su rutina de entrenamiento; después de una relajante ducha de agua fría salió del cuarto de baño para comenzar a alistarse mientras secaba su largo cabello._

_Para él parecía otro día cualquiera, la misma rutina de cada mañana hasta que llegara al campo donde se reunía con su equipo. Ahí sí se podría decir que todo era diferente, en especial cuando se te aparecen de la nada dos sujetos vestidos de mallas ajustadas de color verde con personalidades sumamente desesperantes._

_Sin embargo algo era distinto, no estaba lo que él quería en ese momento. Pensó que se había equivocado de abrir un diferente cajón del mueble donde él acostumbraba poner sus prendas de vestir, pero no fue así. Con una mirada rápida observó todos los lugares de la habitación para encontrarlos pero no halló nada._

_Debía tranquilizarse pero no lo conseguía._

_¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera ropa interior limpia?_

_¡Maldición! Ahí estaba en medio de su cuarto con sólo una toalla cubriéndole lo necesario. Miró el reloj que tenía, faltaba muy poco para poder llegar a tiempo y no obtener un sermón de su maestro por impuntual. No era posible que más de veinte sirvientas trabajando en la misma mansión y ninguna pudo entregarle a tiempo su ropa limpia._

_Sólo contaba con dos opciones y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. Sintió que le aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo._

_Abrió otro cajón buscando una de las alternativas que tenía. Por fin lo encontró, se trataba de un simple paquete envuelto de color verde muy llamativo, cualquiera sabría que era un regalo de cumpleaños de hace unos días. Pero ese no era el problema, claro que no. _

_El disgusto era que ese obsequio había sido por parte de Maito Gai y de Rock Lee, las bestias verdes de Konoha. Si hubiera sido de Tenten entonces no tenía de que preocuparse, pero ella le había regalado algo mucho mejor en ese día especial. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios._

_Y se suponía que la iba a invitar a cenar._

_Miró de nuevo el paquete, con su Byakugan sabía muy bien cuál era el contenido del presente. Lo abrió y sintió que el tic aumentaba considerablemente. Miró con detenimiento la prenda, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Resignado comenzó a quitarse la toalla para ponerse los calzones con figuras de tortugas. Era eso o ponerse de nuevo su ropa interior de ayer, cosa que tampoco le daba gracia. Miles de insultos aparecieron en su mente destinados para ellos dos, ¿Por qué no podían regalarle ropa más decente? Maldita sea, hasta sentía que esas horripilantes tortugas mal hechas se burlaban de él. Su orgullo se venía poco a poco abajo._

_Sonrojado y con una mueca de asco logró ponérselos. Lo peor ya había pasado lo único que faltaba era cuestión de vestirse con su ropa habitual de entrenamiento, pero no contaba en ese momento que la puerta de su habitación se abriría antes de que él consiguiera colocarse bien los pantalones._

_Y ahí estaba a medio vestir siendo observado por su chica. Dándole una espectacular y gran vista de su ropa colorida y de dibujitos como si se fuera hecha para un niño de cinco años. _

_Las risas no faltaron en el lugar hasta sintió que se había escuchado por toda la residencia Hyuuga. Con rapidez se vistió sin importarle si Tenten permanecía ahí. Salió de su habitación seguida por ella aún con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se sentía desfallecer._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._  
><em>

Ahora ni podía verla a los ojos, que humillante había sido. Apenas llevaban casi una semana de ser novios y ya le daba una mala impresión.

Se percató de que ella le sujetaba una mano y le sonreía.

—Perdóname por entrar de esa manera a tu habitación —se disculpó abrazando a su novio siendo correspondida al instante— me dijo una de las empleadas que todavía no habías salido de la mansión y lo primero que pensé fue que todavía estabas dormido.

—Ya no importa Tenten —se separaron para seguir su recorrido, al menos agradecía de cierto modo que sólo hubiera sido Tenten quién lo haya visto de esa manera tan poco apropiada.

—¿Sabes Neji? —llamó su atención deteniéndolo de nuevo —Te veías muy tierno con eso —con una suave risa se adelantó para llegar con el resto del equipo.

Sí, la verdad tenía suerte que fuera sólo ella.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

Nuevamente regresé con otra historia más de mi pareja favorita, aunque me salió corta pero espero que les haya gustado. ^^

¿Por qué será que siempre quiero hacer sufrir a nuestro queridísimo geniecillo? Pero al final siempre tiene una gran recompensa y esa es Tenten. ;)

Hay Neji, haber si un día de estos aprendes a lavar tus propios calzoncillos. XD Y Agradecer al menos una vez en la vida a tus salvadores: Gai sensei y Lee. =P

Bueno al menos está a salvo con saber que sólo su querida Tenten es la única que sabe su secreto de haberse puesto el preciado regalo de cumpleaños. Aunque creo que no se quedará satisfecho hasta que vea a su doncella en una parecida situación pero con un hermoso conjunto de encajes y no de figuritas.

Espero seguir escribiendo más sobre el NejiTenten, no me daré por vencida hasta que se cumpla el deseo de verlos juntos al final.

Igualmente sigan siendo fieles a esta hermosa pareja. ;)

¡Nos vemos!

*Comentarios , dudas sea bienvenido.


End file.
